The invention relates to a system for guiding the end phase of autonomous guided missiles, i.e., self-guided missiles, which operate according to the "lock-after-launch" principle. The system uses target signatures of a marker emitter for the target recognition and the missile guiding. The components for the target recognition and the flight guidance are separated from one another as a transmitter at the target and a receiver at the missile.
In the previous state of the art, when guided autonomous long-range guided missiles (LFK) are used, the target acquisition or the target assignment takes place after the start of the launch; as known, for example from German Patent document DE 37 05 383 which relates to a system for guiding the end phase of self-guided missiles. However, during the launching, a considerable risk exists as to whether a target will be found at all; whether it will then be detected, and whether it will be assigned to the homing search head. For this reason, in the case of such missions, as a rule, several guided missiles are used simultaneously and against several targets to improve the success rate.
However, also in these cases, the rate of success is considerably lower than, for example, in the case of command-guided or preliminary precision-approach guided missiles. Furthermore, the homing head, which, as a rule, is a sensor which is sensitive in several spectral ranges, must be able to detect the target at a relatively large distance, differentiate it from non-targets, and finally track it, represents a very high-quality and expensive instrument.
There is therefore needed a system of the above-mentioned type which is both significantly optimized in its efficiency and also in its economy.
These needs are met according to the present invention by a system for guiding the end phase of guided autonomous long-range guided missiles (LFK). The system uses target signatures of a marker emitter for the target recognition and the missile guiding. The components for the target recognition and the flight guidance are separated from one another as a transmitter at the target and a receiver at the missile. The markers carrying the signature sensor or sensors are placed or dropped in large quantities in an area to be blocked off. The signature sensor(s) is activated only by the targets to be combatted. The first continuous radio signals of the position transmitter, with its antenna arrangement, start the guided missiles toward the target in a rough alignment. The markers simultaneously by means of an acceleration device, move toward the target, and lock there by means of an attaching device, thus maintaining radio communication with the direction finder of the guided missile until the target is struck.
Advantageously, the markers are provided with several different signature sensors and the signatures of the sensors are used individually or can be combined with one another. It is especially useful for commercially available magnetic-field sensors, temperature sensors or acoustic sensors to be used as the signature sensors.
Also advantageously, the antenna of the direction finder can be composed of three individual antennas situated at an acute angle with respect to one another. Further advantageous features according to the present invention make use of permanent magnets as the attaching device and pyrotechnical propellants for the acceleration device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.